Prior-art devices for establishing compression anastomoses (cf. e.g., "Sutureless Anastomoses in Surgery of the Gastrointestinal Tract with and without Static Magnetic Field" by N. N. Kanshim et al., Archive of pathology, 1978, v. XL, issue 8, pp. 56-61) are known to be shaped as rings of a magnetic material. However, such devices feature a considerable weight, are rigid and poorly migrate along the intestine after having been cast off, thus causing serious complications rather frequently.
One prior-art suturing instrument for establishing compression anastomoses in the gastrointestinal tract (cf. Certificate of Instrument AKA-2 manufactured by the Moscow electromedical equipment plant, Int. cl. A61b 17/11) is known to comprise a tubular body carrying a ring with needles, a supporting head carrying a connecting ring, a mechanical actuator for the supporting head to travel relatively to the body, and a circular knife. The instrument is suitable for connecting the interior spaces of the organs being sutured by means of rings providing for compression along the line of suture, followed by removal of the rings by natural function.
The aforesaid instrument, however, fails to establish anastomoses in the upper alimentary tract on account of more traumatic insertion of its components into the cavity of the organs operated upon, and the rings might become stuck when migrating along the gastrointestinal tract. Moreover, oral extraction of the rings is impossible.
One more device for establishing compression anastomoses, the so-called Murphy's button, is known to comprise coaxially arranged a flanged bush fittable into second flanged bush provided with a ring slidable over the surface thereof and with a spring interposed between the ring and flange. The second of said bushes has an inside diameter allowing it to slide over the external surface of the first bush. The device has a retainer to fix the both bushes with respect to each other when joined together (cf. "Murphy's Button and Its Modifications", a thesis by L. G. Stuckey, 1903, St. Petersburg).
The aforesaid device is a small-size one enabling compression anastomoses to be established in the lower alimentary tract. It becomes more and more urgent and promiseful as a medical tool due to the use of up-to-date light and stainless metals and materials as well as due to high-quality compression anastomoses and good postoperative healing of the united intestine walls with its use.
However, the Murphy's button suffers from a number of substantial disadvantages.
When establishing gastroesophagostomy and especially gastroenterostomy, the button cannot be removed by the oral route after firm union has occurred between the tissues operated upon and the button has slough away. However, when freely migrating along the intestine the button might get stuck therein, thus causing an occlusion ileus or necrotic ulceration of the intestinal wall within the area of the stuck button. Moreover, the Murphy's button fails to provide simultaneous decompression of the anastomotic zone and early enteral feeding through a feeding tube within the postoperative period.